


The One That Got Away

by BurgersAndScones



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America being America (Hetalia), America/England Feels (Hetalia), Based on a song, England Needs Tea (Hetalia), Human AU, M/M, Poor England (Hetalia), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurgersAndScones/pseuds/BurgersAndScones
Summary: This story was based on the Katy Perry song "The One That Got Away". I know it sounds cheesy but this story will have some feels to it and some sexual content so WARNING. I'm not sure if there's going to be anything seriously sexual but I just make stuff up as I go so if I feel like there needs to be smut then there will be. I do hope you enjoy!





	The One That Got Away

"I never planned that one day I'd be losing you." 

 

They had met after high school ended on a brisk fall evening, well, for one of them. The cool leaves hit the ground every so often as the wind gushed through the dying trees.   
Ah yes, a perfect evening.   
Alfred Jones had just graduated from his school with flying colours and with the plan to become something great of himself, which would be very easy with his social abilities and his smarts. He was turning 18 in a few months.   
Of course that all changed when he met him, that him was Arthur Kirkland, a British student going into his second year of college.   
The two were polar opposites. Arthur was sort of snobbish at times but with a bit of bad boy persona to mix it up, always finding himself into shenanigans around town that you wouldn't expect out of a sweet looking anti social guy like him.   
Alfred however was a charmer, a good boy. He had marvellous social skills and stunning good looks for an American. He was almost perfect... If that weren't for his horrid eating habits.   
Perhaps they met by a cruel fate of some sorts... Perhaps it was a disaster waiting to happen. Whatever it was, they met. They met at a decent coffee shop where Alfred had gotten into a argument about Arthur sitting and ordering tea in a coffee shop. That's where their love formed, that one argument.   
You usually wouldn't pick up guys at the coffee shops, it's a little too subtle, but Arthur didn't mind. 

"You bloody imbecile, they sell tea here incase someone doesn't like the damn coffee!"  
The Brit scoffed. This American was really getting on his nerves... Coming up to him and criticising on his drink choices. Who does he think he is?

"Hah! Then why wouldn't you just go into a tea shop and get your tea there? I wonder if they sell coffee!"   
He taunted with a chuckle at the end. He's not sure why he came up to Arthur either, picking him out of the crowd to start an argument with. Maybe it was the permanent scowl on his face that made him think that he could make this guys clock tick. Surely he was having fun out of it though.   
Alfred clenched his coffee and pulled up a chair to Arthur's table, smiling smugly as he did so. 

Now Arthur didn't like that one bit. His scowl only furthered as he starred the American down, God that smile was infuriating. Tick Arthur did like a bomb about to blow up in anger, he found Alfred starring back at him with his dreamy blue hues... This man was attractive, sure, maybe a little too attractive. Arthur found him scowl lessening as he kept scanning over his face- then his body. He was terribly dressed. He was wearing a plain red t-shirt and blue jeans, somehow they looked good on him.   
His attention was snapped away by Alfred snapping his fingers with a snort of laughter and leaning in over the table, causing Arthur to blink at him back into reality. 

"Dude, you're lookin' at me like I'm some kind of tasty snack, chill. And wipe that drool off your mouth!"   
Arthur quickly ran his sleeve over his mouth in fear, but nothing was there. Alfred snorted again giving him a flirty wink.   
"Gotcha."   
He leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs all classy. 

"Why you...!"   
The Brit felt his cheeks heat up. Was he really getting seduced by this twat of a guy? Sure he looked good enough to devour... But he insulted him. Which, oh god, made him want to suck that smug look from his face. His lips were a rosy pink that reminded him of the gardens back home... Oh how his lips would feel... How Alfred would taste... 

Alfred cleared his throat, the guy was starring at him again. This hot British guy. Now he knows why he decided to approach him. He was cute and sweet looking. A little dreamy if you would have asked him.   
"Hey...! You still in there? You're starring at me again, bro." 

Arthur shook his head and snapped out of it, the scowl returned to its natural spot.   
"Hmph. My name is not 'bro', it's Arthur. And I would appreciate you would kindly go somewhere else with your sass."   
Truthfully he didn't want Alfred to go. But him sitting here was an accident waiting to happen... Maybe a blessing if it went right. No, he had to get that out of his head. 

Alfred didn't look like he was going to budge at all. He remained in his current position, leaning forward a little in a flirty way this time, less obnoxious.   
"Alright, Arthur. If you want me to leave I'll leave."   
Now Alfred decided to move only to notice the surprised look on Arthur's face appear, ah, so he was reading the mood right.   
"Or..."   
He stood up and moved over to his chair, a sway in his hips, his face leaning down to Arthur's for his rosy lips to meet his ear   
"We could go some place for a little fun?" 

 

A chill went up Arthur's spine. Was he that easy to read? Damn. Well he couldn't deny his offer. The warmth left his ears when Alfred pulled away. Arthur quickly grabbed Alfred's hand and stood up. He didn't even grab his book nor his coffee and pulled Alfred out of there. A shag was in order? No no... Making out with this guy... Maybe a little hand action was in order. This guy was hot and cute and to top it off they had immediate chemistry. It would be too soon to ruin it.   
"Alright, my car is over there."   
Alfred nodded and followed him, hand in hand.

"Oh. My. God. Your car... is so... AWESOME."   
Alfred immediately started rubbing his hands all over the hood, which Arthur rolled his eyes to. Alfred noticed as he leaned back on the hood a little   
"Awe come on, you jealous?"   
Arthur grumbled and grabbed Alfred's hand   
"Ah jeez, someone's a little excited huh?"   
Arthur didn't respond, unlocking the door and pushing Alfred in the back seat, Arthur closing the door and landing on top of him with hungry emerald eyes meeting Alfred's baby blues.   
"...Someone's real excited... And I'm pretty sure it's not just you this time." 

Arthur sighed and grabbed Alfred's jaw   
"Oh shut up."   
"Make me."   
Alfred responded smugly.   
Oh and how Arthur did. Arthur smashed his lips onto Alfred's with lust. A hint of passion made its way into the feeling.  
They were as soft as Arthur could have hoped for. Now all he needed to do was get the taste he craved from the younger male. 

Alfred was in pure pleasure from the kiss. The way Arthur's body moved up on him and how he had a soft, yet firm grip around his shoulders. Honestly he thought he was going to be kissing Arthur... But man this guy had a side that Alfred didn't expect at all. Arthur might have just been what Alfred was looking for all this time.   
He didn't even have time to think further when he felt a slimy thing run across his lips. Oh, so he wanted to go further this quickly? Nah, Alfred wanted a little bit of control in this situation. He denied entry. 

Maybe this guy wasn't as easy as he thought. When he tried to slip his tongue in he was only faced with refusal. Arthur couldn't be having any of that.   
Arthur took one of his cold, pale hands and slipped his hand under Alfred's grossly unfashionable shirt and he began caressing his body. It was almost feminine with the way his body was curved, which made Arthur want to feel that shape even more so. 

This time Alfred had to let out a gasp at the cold touch. Even if it was cold it caused his body to heat up and the blood to rush down wherever Arthur's hand would lead. Arthur took the moment to slip his tongue in and explore the others cavern.   
Tea.   
That was Alfred's one thought about it. His tongue tasted like tea which made Alfred want that taste more even if he didn't like the stuff.   
The exchange of saliva was sweet, bitter, and short.   
Arthur pulled away all too soon to catch his breath and sit up right. His hair was all messy and his shirt was all ruffled up from Alfred grabbing it. Alfred's glasses were knocked crooked and his hair was worse shape than Arthur's.   
Alfred sat up a few seconds after composing himself, fixing the glasses and a hand running through his hair.   
They were both pretty much out of breath.   
"So... Why'd ya' quit?"   
He blinked innocently, they could have gotten much farther. 

"Hm? Oh. Well you see, the Kirkland's way of picking someone up is to always leave them wanting more. And I'm almost certain you want more, love."   
Now Arthur was the one with the smug look. The bad boy side was all out now that he was the one in control.   
"By the way, I don't believe I got your name." 

Alfred rolled his eyes, no point in denying the obvious here.   
"My name is Alfred. Alfred Jones since we're exchanging full names here. You know, while we're at it, why don't we exchange numbers too?"   
He winked   
"Also, Kirkland sounds really British. Then again, you'd have to be British with your posh accent, your dressing style, your eyebro-" 

Once again he was silenced with a small, and this time tender kiss on his lips.   
"You talk a little too much. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around. But if it makes you feel any better I'll give you my number, I suppose." 

Alfred wanted more of those hungry lips. He'd never experienced such passion. But he would have to wait of course.   
"Sweet."   
Playing it off cool would be smart, Arthur could still see through it.   
Arthur grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, then began writing down his number in a way Alfred couldn't even begin to mimic it was so perfect. Well, compared to his anyways.   
"So that's it?" 

Arthur ran a hand through his own hair, opening the door and stepping out   
"Yes. Until we meet again, Jones. I hope to be seeing more of you, yes?" 

Alfred nodded, with that he walked out all cool and composed.  
"Yep, until again, Kirkland."   
Arthur watched him walk off and Alfred could feel his eyes watching his every move. Once he got back in the store he almost squealed with joy. His head met the counter and hit the book that Arthur left, the paper still clutched to his chest. He would surely see Arthur again because he has his book.   
The feel of English tea was still on his lips.   
Alfred would have to wait.


End file.
